


Med School

by MoonYue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Just med school, Marios only a little shorter, They LEARN REAL STUFF, a german a swiss and a italian go to school, imcomplete as of rn will write, thanks envison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonYue/pseuds/MoonYue
Summary: Mario is a young med student in his freshman year.(note: Imcomplete, But I forgot about this draft and needed to post it or else i'd lose it.)





	Med School

"Ah piss." Mario look up at the building in front of him.


End file.
